


The Dragon who wields Lightning

by Mgoad_Lships



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Drama, F/F, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mgoad_Lships/pseuds/Mgoad_Lships
Summary: Zuna, Azula's daughter, is avatar Korra's fire bending teacher. She follows Korra to Republic city and is reunited with someone from her past.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Original Female Character(s), Pema/Tenzin (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	1. Welcome back to Republic City

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This is my first story on here. I have had this OC in my head for a bit, probably because I'm in love with Lin. XD These are the scenes I imagined in my head. Let's get it! Also, If someone can tell me how to get the underline off the chapter, i'd be grateful. I didn't want to touch it, and accidentally delete some shit. so, S.O.S XD

"WHOOSH"

Korra finishes her fire bending test by knocking the soldier into the building. Zuna smirks with pride a long with Lady Katara as Korra runs up in excitement. The smirk is replaced with an eye-roll when The White Lotus criticizes Korra's brashness.

"How can I learn air bending if you won't have anyone teach me!?" The main White Lotus member scoffs a reply. "We don't even know if you passed-" "She passes." Zuna interrupts the member with a glare. The asshole stutters in shock and looks at the old healer for help. "Lady Katara, what do you think?" The water bender chuckles. "Did you not hear the Avatars teacher? She's ready." He concedes grumpily. "YES! I-I mean, thank you." Korra bows as a show of respect. Ashuna chuckles at her and gives the young bender a hug. "Congrats, Kid." "Thank you master, I'm ready to start my next part of training!" Katara smiles at the display. "I'll go get a hold of Tenzin."

Zuna groans in displeasure."I forgot you have to learn from that stick in the mud...no offense aunt Katara." "It's quite alright dear." Korra looks at the fire bending master in confusion. "He can't be that bad, can he?"

"Zuna." "Tenzin." The benders greet each other in annoyance. "shouldn't you be headed back to the fire nation by now? Korra has finished her training with you." "I think I'll stick around and hang with your mother a bit longer, you know, since you don't visit often." Tenzin's ears turn red, and is about to retort until he is greeted by Korra. "Hello Korra, I haven't seen you since were this tall." "Thanks for proving my point." The fire bending master mumbles to herself as she turns to help a heavily pregnant Pema off of the air bison. "Thank you Ashuna." 'Don't mention it Pema, now let's go rescue Katara from your children." The acolyte chuckles in agreement. 

"How come you're so old?" Ikki asks the woman in fervor. Katara laughs at her brashness. "Alright kids, who wants to see some fire bending tricks before dinner?" The kids swarm the woman in seconds asking her to do everything to her knowledge. 

"What do you mean you're not staying?" Korra asks in alarm. Tenzin sighs "Korra, Things aren't going to well in republic city-" "Then take her with you, she needs to learn how to deal with people anyway." Tenzin's ears turn red as the fire bender finishes speaking "You won't even step a foot there, so I would appreciate if you would stay out of this." The adults gasp at his comment. Flames burst from the candles in the room. Ashuna stands up and glares at his comment ready to argue more. "Tenzin. That was too far." Katara tells her son in disappointment. The fight leaves Tenzin's eyes and looks away chastised. "I-I am sorry Zuna, I shouldn't have said that." Before he could finish his apology, The woman had already left the room." I am not taking you Korra. Mother, we'll be leaving soon." 

Sounds of destruction were coming from the training grounds. Zuna was burning out every bit of anger she had. The dummys never stood a chance. The fire bender bends over in exhaustion as she hears foot steps arrive. "I'm fine aunt Katara, words won't kill me." "I know dear, but that's not why i am here." Ashuna looks at the woman in confusion. "it's Korra, she snuck off to republic city about 30 minutes ago on a ship. I want you to go there and help her." "Katara...you know I can't." "Do it for Korra's sake. You're the only one who has ever truly understood her. Tenzin will have so much trouble with her." The younger woman chuckles. "He won't be able to control her, he'll realize that sooner of later." sigh "I'm not gonna win this argument am I?" Katara shakes her head with a smile. 

It had been years since Zuna had been in Republic city. It seems that many things had changed. The streets seemed...off, more dangerous. Before heading over to the air temple, Zuna went to avatar park. It was the place where she and...someone always spent time together. As she looked around, she heard a man who was weirdly sitting in a bush talk about a girl with a polar bear dog that gave him fish. The man gave her the directions that the avatar went in, and on her way saw smoke and destruction. Zuna face palmed and wondered how Korra is already causing problems. The bender moves toward a couple who were excitedly telling the neighbors all the details about "the new avatar." Zuna reaches the couple and asks where the young girl went. "She was taken by the medal benders, to the police station." Fuck. 

The walk to the police station was short, regrettably so. She wasn't ready for this. Zuna and Lin...kinda had a complicated history. She hadn't seen her since she left Republic city years and years ago. This was going to suck. After she opened the doors to the station, she headed to the receptionist. "Hello" Zuna greeted, "I'd like to Chief Beifong, it is very important." The receptionist raised her eyebrow and spoke. "The chief isn't seeing anyone at the moment, You'll have to leave a message." "Please, it is very important." "No, It's not happening, you'll have to leave a message." the woman replies in a bitchy tone. The fire bender narrows her eyes and loses her patience."I am Zuna of the Fire Nation, when I say I need to speak to the Chief it Is important." The receptionist gasps "Right away Lady Ashuna." and gets up to show you the way. She hated using her title, but it has to be done sometimes. 

"Chief Beifong, someone is here to see you." "I am in the middle of an interrogation!" The metal bender replies in annoyance. Zuna lost all her breath, the jade eyed woman still sounds the same. She probably looks just as perfect. "She says it is important chief!" The receptionist replies kid of scared, I would be too. The metal bender sighs; "Fine, send her in." The Metal wall is pulled down and I enter. The woman's back is turned to me. Her hair is grayer now, her build is still the same, strong and confident. All around, still the woman Ashuna fell for. She begins to turn around and says "What is so important, that you had to interrupt my inter-" The goddess stops mid sentence finally seeing the intruder. Korra looks as well, and gets excited. "Zuna!" The water bender exclaims jumping up and hugging the fire bender. 

"Damn Korra, not even a day in Republic city and you're already causing trouble." Zuna states with amusement. "It is not my fault! I was helping people." Lin, finally over her shock, speaks with irritation. "Your 'help', caused more damage than good. Why is the avatar here, Zuna?" It had been so long since heard that word uttered out of her loves mouth, it pulled at her heart. "Egg head is suppose to train her on air bending, she decided to explore on her own." Lin gave a blank look, "Exploring or her is destruction of property?" "I said I was sorry!" "Sorry doesn't pay for the damage." Lin sneers at the young woman. Zuna sighs "Look Lin, I'll pay for the-" "Chief Beifong, Councilman Tenzin is here for the avatar." "Him too? Send him in!" 

The air bender walks in with the best attitude possible. "Lin! Lovely as ever-" He pauses at Zuna's scoff looking at her in shock. "I didn't realize you were here as well Zuna, I am surprised." Lin raises a brow. "So you didn't know the avatar was here either?" "No" He replies; "Korra was suppose to stay at the compound and I would get to training her later." Lin has enough of the games. "Just get her out of my city Tenzin. You'll be paying for her damages as well." The man nods in response. "A pleasure as always Lin, come on Korra." Zuna follows them out of the room until she feels and had grip her wrist. The fire bender looks at Lin a little shocked as their eyes meet. The green eyed woman looks unsure, but finally speaks. "I didn't expect to see you in the city again." "well, I did say I wouldn't come back." Lin looks you up and down. "Yet, here you are." she whispers. "Here I am." Zuna says in the same soft voice. "Zuna...I wanted to apolo-" "There is nothing to apologize about, you didn't feel the same, It's a done deal. You can't fix how you feel." Zuna whispers with emotion. The fire bender tries to leave, but Lin pulls her into a hug. "I still want you in my life, you're the best friend I've ever had. I can't lose you again. Please, give me a chance to be your friend again." Zuna looks the love of her life in the eyes. "Okay." "Really?" "I've missed you so much, I don't think I can ever say no to you again." "I-I'm glad, come by here around lunch time tomorrow. I'll take you out, so we can catch up." "okay." The two women smile at each other and Zuna leaves to catch up with Tenzin and Korra. 

When Zuna finds her way back to the temple, she sees Korra running up to her in excitement! "Zuna! Tenzin is letting me stay and train here!" This makes the fire bender smile. "That's great Korra, you'll be a full fledged avatar soon!" Both women head to the dinner hall and meet up with the whole air family. Tenzin looks at you and clears his throat. "Zuna, I would like to offer you a chance to stay at the temple and help Korra train. It would be a good chance for her to keep up the physical side of bending, while learning the spiritual. The avatar must always stay sharp." Zuna looks at the man in shock. "I'll take you up on that offer, my only condition is that I am not becoming a vegetarian." The master chuckles. "Very well, though it is a great life style." Korra gasps in betrayal. "How come i have to eat only vegetables here?!""I'm not training her, so she doesn't have to follow my rules." The family laughs at her dramatics and they all sit down to eat.


	2. It's complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, MY FUCKING LAPTOP DIED AND NOW I HAVE TO RE-WRITE THIS DAMN CHAPTER. There Isn't much on the canon time line about when Lin and Tenzin start dating. I'm guessing in their thirties, due to Lin putting all her focus on becoming a good chief of police. I am also guessing that their relationship ended when Lin was entering her forties, due to Tenzin being in his fifties when Jinora is 10 in the first book.

Zuna woke up to a screaming Meelo. This must be Tenzin's revenge, putting her room next to the training ground of screaming children. She'll get that asshole back later. She didn't have time to think about that egghead right now, She had a goddess with green eyes plaguing her mind. She was not ready for this damn lunch dat- nope, just lunch. Definitely not a date. " _She doesn't love you like that_." Zuna tells herself. The woman finishes getting ready and passes by the training ground as she leaves. This is where she sees Tenzin and Korra arguing, again. The Fire bender shakes her head, and leaves them to it. She is not handling their problems, not o a day like this.

(Flash back)

This was the day. Zuna is going to confess to Lin her feelings in their spot. The fire bender couldn't hold it any longer. It was killing her on the inside. She hears rustling in the grass behind her. The sound was very light, Zuna knew it was her earth bender. The woman turns around and greets Lin with excitement. "Lin! I'm glad you made it, I've missed you!" The princess gives Lin a hug as she finishes her sentence. Both women have grins on their faces. Zuna finally gets a good look at her love. Lin's beautiful eyes are full of life, her skin glistening. She must of just finished chasing a criminal. Since becoming Chief, Lin had been very hard to get a hold of. Especially since she is trying to prove her self to everyone, that she can match up to her mother.

"I have something to tell you." They both say at the same time. They laugh at the coincidence. "You go first Lin, I can wait." Zuna says with a smile, gently holding a rose behind her back. Lin chuckles kinda sheepish with a blush on her face. "If you insist." Lin looks a little hesitant until Zuna encourages her to continue. "Tenzin asked me out on a date. I said yes."

Pain, that is the only thing Zuna feels in this moment. Ringing starts in her ears at the information she just heard. Her heart is breaking, and shock is etched on her face. Lin notices her shock and continues. "I know, It's kinda hard to believe. You would think he'd go for someone...prettier." Lin finishes her statement insecurely touching her scars. At the beautiful woman's words, Zuna is brought back to reality. She may be heart broken, but she refuses to let this green eyed goddess not think she is beautiful. Zuna takes Lin's hand and puts it on her face, near the scar on her left eye. "Scars don't make people unattractive Lin. You're the most beautiful woman I have ever met. I'm sorry I was in shock, But your beauty wasn't the reason. I wan't you happy Lin...Does he make you happy?" Lin nods her head with a blush. The princess steels the emotions in her golden eyes and smiles through her pain. "That's all I ask for then. But if he hurts you, I'll burn that temple to the ground." As Zuna finishes her statement, she lets go of the crushed rose behind her back, and lets it fall just like her heart.

(End Flash back)

Zuna makes it to the station pretty quickly, she is more eager for this lunch than she tries to let on. Not even two feet past the door, she hears Lin yelling at some recruits. The fire master chuckles at their fear and let's the chief finish her rant. Lin is good at making grown men look like chastised children. Lin sighs and turns around, she is greeted with the sight of her best friend standing there with a smile on her face. "Ready chief?" "Yes, I need a break from these idiots." Zuna chuckles at her words and let's Lin lead the way.

"So, I know you've bee in the south pole for a few years, and Tenzin only eat vegetables. I decided to take you somewhere that serves fire nation cuisine, I know you probably miss it." The fire bender looks at Lin in appreciation. "You're amazing." Lin chuckles her reply. "I know." The (not) couple heads for a booth, takes their order and are now waiting. "How does it feel being the avatars teacher?" "It's honestly pretty great. She is a good kid Lin, she kinda reminds me of you." The princess teases. The earth bender scoffs at her comment. "I'm serious Lin. I really think you both would get a long. You both are determined, hard headed... and sometimes oblivious." Lin leans closer to Zuna in confusion. "Oblivious." It didn't take Lin long to understand what the woman meant by that from her dead pan stare. "Oh, I see. Zuna, I want to apologize for how acted that day. What I said was very childish and inconsiderate of me." The Jade eyed woman looks down in shame. "I forgive you" Zuna grabs Lin's hand and continues. "I shouldn't have pushed you so hard that day either. We both were in the wrong." "I should have listened to you anyway, the asshole didn't deserve me." Zuna chuckles in mirth. "I know. Now we have a chance to start over...if you're willing to?" Lin gives a big genuine smile. "I do." The women's' food finally arrives and they begin to laugh and enjoy the rest of their lunch together.

(Flash back)

"Why do you keep defending him Lin? He is an asshole, you said it your self that he is avoiding you!" Zuna snaps in irritation. Lin Isn't having it right now either. "He is still my boy friend Zuna! It doesn't give you the right to talk about him like that! "He is hurting you Lin! I don;t appreciate that. I honestly don't know why you are still with him! You don't deserve to be ignored." Feeling cornered, Lin's anger gets the better of her. "Maybe if you would get in a relationship of your own and quit being jealous of mine, you wouldn't be bothered with how he treats me." Zuna looks at her best friend in shock but fixes her face to the floor. It's time. "You're right, I am jealous. But not of you having a relation ship, no, about you being with someone other than...me." Lin's eyes widen, she's unable to speak trying to comprehend Zuna's words. Zuna takes Lin's surprise as an advantage and goes up to her and grabs her hand. "I love you Lin, I always have." Zuna finishes her sentence looking Lin in the eyes.

"F-For how long?" Lin is finally able to get out. Zuna chuckles in remembrance. "Since the day I met you. When Uncle Zuko took me to meet you, Suyin, and all of Uncle Aang's kids. When you shot that boulder at Bumi because he was annoying you, I was hooked. I can treat you better than him Lin." Lin looks away from Zuna's golden eyes in guilt and shock. "I-I had no Idea Zuna. I'm sorry I didn't realize sooner." Zuna feels a twitch of hope in her chest, but it's quickly squashed by the earth benders next sentence. "I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same. I only see you as my best friend, and I'm with Tenzin." Zuna pushes away from her love in anger and accidentally lights her fist on fire. "Fuck Tenzin! I can handle just being your best friend, I have been doing it for years! But that man still doesn't deserve you Lin! I won't stay and watch him hurt you!" Lin's face sneers in defiance "Then don't." The earth benders words put out the fire in Zuna's hand and heart. "Fine, you won't have to see me again." Zuna says softly, words full of heart break. Angry and hurt that her friend gave up on them so easily Lin lashes out. "Fine! Run away, just like the rest of your family has done. Just like _Azula_ did." Zuna tenses and looks so heart broken. Lin regretted her words after she said them. "Zuna, I didn't mean tha-" It was too late, she already ran off. Lin was left alone in their spot.

(end of flash back)

Lunch ended very successfully. Lin and Zuna parted ways a few minutes ago. Lin, on her way back to the station. While Zuna was on her way back to air temple island. When she finally made it back, she headed to the main hall, where the whole family was at. They were quiet though, which was strange. "what's going on-" Zuna's question was interrupted by the radio. "THE AVATAR TAKES THE WIN FOR THE FIRE FERRETS!! THE TEAM WILL BE HEADING TO THE NEXT ROUND!!" Zuna looks at Tenzin in shock. "She didn't." Tenzin chuckles in irritation. "Oh, but she did."

Surprisingly, Tenzin didn't stop Korra from being on the team. He actually allowed it. Whether she liked it or not, Zuna was beginning to respect Tenzin a little more. He was finally learning how to teach others in different ways. Also, he is figuring out he can't control the young avatar. Maybe being in Republic city will go better than Zuna anticipated. She spoke too soon.


End file.
